Characters
David Aston Also known as The Straight-Edge Whovian, Aston flaunts his unusual straight-edge lifestyle choice at every opportunity, including a ludicrous 'X' salute at the beginning of his videos. The conflict between the Real Whovians and the Whovians began with David, after he misinterpreted one of Matrixlord's comments regarding 'trolls infiltrating Who Harmony'. He is known for his confrontational nature, causing many arguments. Most recently he was fired from the Whovians for attacking a fellow cast member during a live hangout, but was subsequently reinstated. Louie Benn A friend of Sammi that was, along with most colleagues, eventually kicked from his casts after the Who Wars. Since then he has rarely appeared, except in occasional Real Whovians Cast episodes. TheBritishCupofTea A close friend of Sammi that was betrayed after it was discovered in chat logs that he had been critical of Sammi's behaviour. Since then he has remained on neutral terms with most of the community. He currently hosts the Who Show. Bryan A shy and seemingly cretinous YouTuber, who was perhaps the only member that appeared on both the Whovians and Real Whovians shows. However, in early 2015, he was unearthed as a 'mole' for recording many of Matrixlord's off-air hangouts. Since then he exclusively appears on the Whovians podcast, and is regularly mocked on the Real Whovians Cast. Bryan is also most notable for the famous 'I got a compooter question' line, referring to the many times he has called Mike D with a computer question. Sammi Carter West Midland's own, he is famous for his (sixteen) YouTube channel(s) about Doctor Who missing episodes. His primarily creative vehicle is Living the Dream Stories. This show has gone through four iterations. Season One mainly consisted of amateur 'vlogs' with occasional exterior content, Season Two was somewhat more ambitious by covering a wider range of locations. Season Three is widely regarded as Living the Dream Stories' 'Hinchcliffe era', as it was surprisingly entertaining when edited and written by Hayden Burke. However, after his unexpected suspension from the show, it once again fell to its amateur ways for the second half of the season, only picking up in value when edited by Thomas Field. So far, Season Four has been the worst yet, as Sammi has relaxed into filming himself playing video games for 2-3 hours with little to no commentary. Unfortunately, it has yet to sink in that this appeals to nobody. Chameleon Tours Hated by practically everyone, he started as a friend of Sammi Carter that regularly appeared on podcasts. However, during 'The Incident', Sammi was influenced by Matrixlord to remove him from all social networks. Since then, he came back briefly during the initial days of the Who Wars, then was outed as a troll once again for criticizing Sammi's music, then joined the Real Whovians Cast. Finally he was 'exposed' when the Real Whovians uncovered a blurry photograph of him taken in 2011 and his real name. This was cause for jubilant celebration, until the realization that the name and image of everyone else in the community was already known, and merely put Chameleon on the same level as everybody else. Today he is 'tolerated' by the Real Whovians, but still hated by the Whovians. Mike D A staunch atheist, renowned for being 'brutally honest' with people. Mike was Matrixlord's closest ally during the outbreak of the initial Who Wars, often appearing with him on podcasts to defend against the hatred. However, in May 2015, he left the show alongside companion Connor Farley after disagreement regarding the show's production. For many Whovians, this was seen as the final nail in the coffin for Matrixlord, as Mike and Connor were integral parts of the Real Whovians Cast. Matt Edwards A wheelchair-bound YouTuber that frequented The Real Whovians Cast before the Who Wars. Since then, he has become one of Matrixlord's fiercest critics. Curiously, during the Real Whovians Cast 2nd Anniversary, he was permitted to return as host. Doctor Freedom Notorious computer hacker. Mask and sword connoisseur. These descriptions can only scratch the ineffable personality of Doctor Freedom. Connor Farley Freelance journalist for Kasterberous, and very close friend of Mike D, he was once an ardent defender of Sammi Carter before migrating to the Real Whovians Cast during the Who Wars. Recently he has left the show, presumably to focus on his journalism. However, Farley was fired from his position at Kasterborous after a video of Mr.F slating austistics was leaked on Dailymotion. Galaxy Man Jacob 'Galaxy Man' Mailes is YouTube-famous for his 'Galaxy Show'. It is known particularly for its masterful theme song. Recently he started to date Gloria, but for reasons unknown abandoned the relationship. After the breakup, Jacob took to saving photos off of the people of community's private facebook. It is said that he has acquired a photograph of esteemed journalist, Connor Farley's mother. He frequently masturbates on google hangouts with strange men. The Gandyman An early friend of Sammi Carter, Gandyman is infamous for unspeakable atrocities. He is currently serving jail-time in West Midlands Penitentiary. Tim Keep A working class bloke, Tim is particularly liked for his father who does an uncanny William Hartnell impersonation. Matrixlord Author of 11 books (with many more to come!) and host of the Real Whovians TV show on YouTube. He works over 16 hours a week, enjoys spending time with his wife and children, and his favourite food is pizza. Due to his enormous success, Matrixlord has been the constant victim of hatred by many trolls. He often makes this known in the form of YouTube videos, the most notorious being the Real Whovians Confidentials (now lost in cyberspace). Jack McCullough A film critic with a blooming YouTube channel, Jack 'The Watcher' McCullough often attacks those who aren't loyal to Matrixlord. Early in 2015, he was the prime suspect behind some troll Facebook pages that were traced back to his home country, and were obsessed with pizza; something Jack has ridiculed many times in the past. Monk of Magnesia Along with Matt Edwards, he is one of the few people that genuinely seems to despise Matrixlord. It has long been assumed that he was behind the DevilLord212 troll account, and in recent times, the several dislikes that appear on any new Matrixlord video moments after being uploaded. Monk also acquired $10,000 in years before the Who Wars. Vil Rovner A connoisseur of literature and dank weed, Vil enjoys posting photographs of magic mushrooms (that aren't actually psychedelic) nearly as much as using archaic words that would make even a Victorian gentleman cringe. Mike Shannon Known for his love of My Little Pony, Shannon has taken a fairly passive role throughout the Who Wars. Connor Ryan Smyth Frequent guest on the Real Whovians Cast. Was recently fired from Who Audios. Steampunk Starraisin A homeless artist from LA known for wearing the same Steampunk-inspired attire every single day. He regularly makes YouTube videos begging for donations whilst refusing to search for a job as 'statistically they are hard to find'. Also, every few months he wisely invests in convention tickets so that he can make lecherous videos of half-naked cosplayers. Often he angrily wonders why employers refuse him placement.